WO 02/05383 discloses a land based cellular communication system. One embodiment employs a ten element array with variable downtilt, variable azimuth beam width and variable azimuth beam angle. The antenna elements are coupled to an adjustable power divider which divide power between inner and outer radiating elements to adjust the azimuth beam width. The power dividers each include a pair of hybrid couplers and a phase shifter between the hybrid couplers. Another embodiment employs a four element array, arranged in a diamond configuration. Azimuth and elevation beam width are adjusted together by a single power divider. Azimuth and elevation beam angle are adjusted independently by phase shifters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,370 discloses a positionable satellite antenna with a reconfigurable beam. Adjustment of the relative phases and amplitudes of the signals of the respective feed elements results in adjustment of the configuration of the beam.